Casting type fishing rods are fashioned with a hard plastic trigger that helps the user grip the rod and provide leverage during all related fishing/angling activities which include casting, retrieving and fighting fish. During all of these activities an amount of force is required to maintain the grip on the fishing rod. The hands and fingers work in unison to provide these activities whereby an amount of strain is place upon the hands and fingers due to the hard plastic material of the trigger contacting the flesh and skin of the user.
In order to provide comfort for the hands and fingers, particularly in between the fingers where the hard plastic triggers actually contact the skin, the soft ergonomic grip is employed. This grip provides a soft pleasurable feeling for the user which allows the user to complete all of the functions and activities of angling, less the pain that can be associated to grasping the hard plastic trigger.
In addition, the grip also provides a mechanism to improve the grasp and reduce slippage by providing a tacky surface to the trigger.